


I Thought I Was The Thief

by RidingMalum



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: Jackson just wants Miller to lie down and get some rest.





	I Thought I Was The Thief

Nathan was scrambling around to find his shoe. He really doesn't know how he lost it already, he's only been inside of the bunker for a few hours. He doesn't know what's going on but by the urgency in Clarke's voice when she told him that he had to help make sure that no one else got into the bunker he knew that she wouldn't be very happy if he didn't hurry. When she came down into the bunker later then everyone else and told everyone that the other clans had agreed to let Skaikru have the bunker, he knew she was lying. He's known her long enough to see through her lies. He didn't say anything though, he didn't care as long as he and his friends and family were in the bunker. 

Nathan sighs as he crawls out from underneath his bunk. He could have sworn that he placed both of his boots next to each other. He wipes the sweat from his brow and stands up. He doesn't remember when it got so warm in the room. He leans against the metal poles of the bunk bed and tries to think. He tries to retrace his steps but for some reason he focus on one thing.

"Hey," a voice says from behind him. Nathan turns around and smiles when he sees Jackson. Jackson returns the smile and takes a few more steps in Nathan's direction. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my left boot." Nathan says as he gestures to the boot that's lying on the floor. "You haven't seen it, have you?"

Jackson pauses before he replies. Nathan has gotten to know Jackson well enough to know that that means that he's thinking about not telling the truth. A few more seconds pass before he gets an answer.

"I have."

A sigh of relief leaves Nathan's lips. "That's great! Where is it?"

Jackson looks away for a brief moment and Nathan knows that he won't like what he has to say. 

"I can't tell you that," Jackson says.

Nathan's eyebrows furrow. He's confused and a little annoyed. He needs his boot and he can't find it and now Jackson is claiming to know where his missing shoes is and is refusing to tell him where it is. He doesn't really care to play this game right now.

"Why not?" He questions as he sits down on the bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he sat down. 

"Because I took it and I don't plan on giving it back." Jackson answers him. The side of his lip quirks up into a small, mischievous smirk but the look in his eyes are serious. 

"I don't understand though. Why would you take my boot?" 

Jackson rolls his eyes like the answer should be obvious. "You're sick. You can't guard anything right now."

"I'm not sick." Nathan says matter-of-factly.

"You do realize that I'm a doctor, right?" Jackson chuckles and Nathan doesn't even try to hold back his smile.

"You do realize that I'm a member of the guard, right?" Nathan says back with a slight quirk of his eyebrow. "I should be out guarding. It's my job."

"And it's my job, as your doctor, to tell you to lay down. We have several guards. They can handle it." Jackson crosses his arms and Nathan has to resist the urge to do the same.

"Since when are you my doctor?" Nathan asks as a slight smirk finds its way onto his face.

"I can always go and get Abby." Jackson teases him. Nathan frowns. If he has to have a doctor look after him he'd much rather have it be Jackson. If he has to be miserable he'd at least like to have a nice view. 

Jackson chuckles at the face that Nathan makes. Neither of them say anything for a minute. They're both waiting for the other one to break. Nathan is waiting for Jackson to crack and give him his boot. He would glare at him but that never works on Jackson. And Jackson is waiting for Nathan to admit that he's sick, but he's sure that Hell would have to freeze over for that to happen. 

"Look," Jackson finally says and Nathan perks up. He didn't think that Jackson would crack this soon. "I'll make a deal with you."

Nathan narrows his eyes in suspicion. 

"Let me feel your head and if it's warm then you have to listen to me and lay down. If it's feels normal," Jackson sighs, it's clear that he doesn't think that that will be the case. "Then I'll give you your boot back and you can do what Clarke asked you to do."

Nathan hesitates before answering. He knows that there is a good chance that he won't get what he wants but he also knows that this will be the only way he'll get his boot back.

"Fine," Nathan says as he crosses his arms. He watches Jackson as he strides across the small space between them. 

Jackson places the back side of his hand on Nathan's forehead and immediately frowns. 

"I can't be sure without a thermometer but from what I can tell you have a pretty serious fever." Jackson says. He still hasn't removed his hand but Nathan isn't going to say anything about it. 

"Whatever," Nathan says before chuckling. "It's just because I'm so hot and you can't handle."

"You know what's hot?" Jackson says after taking his hand back. "Your head, which means that I win, so lay down."

Nathan huffs and pulls his patting off before laying down. He rests his head on the pillow and looks up at Jackson. The other man raises an eyebrow and Nathan pats the spot beside him. It takes him a second but he lays down beside Nathan and throws and arm around his torso. 

They lay there in a comfortable silence for a minute or two. Neither of them try to break it, they just lay there, enjoying each other's company. Well, that's until a thought pops into Nathan's head.

"You do know that Clarke is going to kill you after she's done with me." Nathan says quietly. 

Jackson chuckles and says 'I know' before they fall back into silence. This time it doesn't take that long for Nathan to break it. 

"I can't believe that you stole my shoe." Nathan says into Jackson's shoulder. "I thought that I was the thief." 

Jackson doesn't reply but Nathan knows that he's smiling. They're quiet after that and it doesn't take long for Nathan's eyes to grow heavy. He hasn't gotten much sleep lately because trouble rarely likes to stay away but right now it's quiet, a pair of warm arms are wrapped around him and no one is dying at this moment so he lets his eyes close and his breathing steady as he falls asleep with his head resting against Jackson's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :)
> 
> Check out my tumblr ( myxdear )


End file.
